Puppy Love
by K00K
Summary: In an attempt to solidify some common ground between them, Puck suggests he and Kurt adopt a puppy. Established relationship. Warnings: Slash, rated T for Puck-ness.


**Title**: Puppy Love  
**Author**: K00K  
**Rating**: T  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Puck x Kurt  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Warning**: Slash, T rating for Puck-ness.  
**Spoilers**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee.  
**Author Notes**: Uhm…I love Siberian Huskies. Special thanks to the lovely Kindeya for beta-ing this.  
**Summary**: In an attempt to solidify some common ground between them, Puck suggests he and Kurt adopt a puppy. Warnings: Slash, rated T for Puck-ness.  
**Word Count**: 1,579

* * *

"Kurt," Puck whined, impatiently waiting for his boyfriend to lock up the car. "You promised, come on."

"I'm _coming,_ Noah," the brunette replied snippily, tugging his scarf tighter around his neck. The taller man glared at him teasingly, grasping his gloved hand and dragging him down the street towards the Humane Society. "I don't see why we have to get a dog from here. You know Julio's American cocker spaniel just had a _purebred_ litter…I'm sure he'd be more than happy to let us buy one from him."

"Yeah, and I'm _sure_ he's just sniffing around for a new way to kiss your goddamn ass," Puck grumbled, staring at the buildings distractedly for the sign.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he wants some doggy style, and I'm not talking about canines."

Kurt sighed, not bothering to cover himself as he scoffed as well. "Noah, you're so crude. Julio is my assistant and nothing more, you know that." As if for effect, he squeezed Puck's bare hand. "Why aren't you wearing the gloves I bought for you?"

"Lost them. And yeah, right. He _so_ wants your hot little ass. But in your defense, who wouldn't?"

Not knowing whether they were still arguing or he was complimenting him, Kurt kept his mouth shut and allowed Noah to drag him through the door of the Humane Center. A woman in her mid-forties with frizzy, dead hair pulled into a ponytail greeted them with a half-interested _Can I help you?_

"We're looking to adopt a puppy," Puck stated proudly, holding his honorable grin as the woman looked them up and down, obviously not impressed. She motioned them to follow her down the hall, fishing a ring of keys out of her pocket.

"Julio wouldn't be such a bitch," Kurt murmured, pouting a bit as he passed and glared at a scowling cat.

"He'd be too busy working his way into your frigid bitch pants," Puck shot back, though his overall excitement took away from the bite. Kurt took a moment to smile up at him; the former jock, though a far cry from the asshole he'd been in high school, was rarely ever _this_ happy about something, and…if some buttfuck mutt would make him happy, Kurt was happy.

"These two rooms are puppies. Feel free to play with them for awhile; I'll be down the hall if you need me. Their ages range from three weeks to twelve weeks," the woman stated, as if she were reading lazily from a script.

"Uhm, excuse me," Kurt smiled charmingly, hoping to at least appease her grouchy mood. She sent him a grimace in acknowledgement. "Do you have any purebreds?"

"Kurt, we don't need a purebred. It's just a dog."

"It's going to be my dog just as much as yours, and I want a say in this," he huffed, dislocating their hands so he could gingerly take his gloves off and stuff them in his coat pocket. Puck's mouth twisted a bit in an illegitimate fashion before he let out a curt sigh.

"Fine. Do you?" he asked, turning back towards the employee.

"We have three purebred puppies. One Shih Tzu, one Siberian Husky and one Yorkie Russell, which is technically a hybrid, but is sort of considered purebred for its Yorkie side is purebred and its Jack Russell side is purebred. They're all in room thirteen. Once again, I'll be down the hall," she rambled off, voice trailing as she'd already began her way back towards the desk.

Satisfied, Kurt strode into room thirteen, taking his coat off and draping it carefully across the first non-animal hair-covered chair he could find. A gaggle of puppies were in a sort-of pen before him, either looking over at him curiously, playing with one another or preoccupied with their food or water. He couldn't help the cooing smile on his lips when he felt Puck slip his hand over his and bring him towards the pen.

"Oh my _God_," he squealed, carefully making his way over towards the Yorkie Russell. The dog was quite small, even for a puppy. It had white soft, long-ish fur and a brown face, ears and tail; its eyes were big and brown, staring up at Kurt excitedly as its tail swung back and forth. "Noah! We have to get this one! It's so fucking cute, oh my God…" He bent down, not noticing his boyfriend had neglected to respond. The dog closed the distance in a sprint, barking happily as Kurt scratched him between the ears. He didn't even flinch when the puppy pushed itself up into his lap, littering his black designer jeans with white dog hair.

And this closed the deal, he thought. Puck would get a puppy, and it would be a puppy Kurt loved. Everyone wins, right? And why wouldn't they choose this one? Kurt generally wasn't a dog person, but this one stole his heart the second he laid eyes on it. When the woman rattled off the breeds, he thought he'd go for the Shih Tzu. Yes, it was clichéd that he of all people would go after the toy dog, but what else would be expected of him?

Finally realizing that his boyfriend had neglected to so much as acknowledge his find, Kurt regretfully tore his eyes away from the yipping puppy in search of him. If he felt his heartstrings could have been pulled any harder, they were.

Puck was kneeling on the other side of the pen, a practically glowing look on his face that Kurt would memorize for the rest of his life. He had apparently found the Siberian Husky, and was rubbing his belly with a grin so wide he feared the Jew's lips would crack. The puppy panted happily, its tail and right back leg spazzing in pure bliss.

The Yorkie Russell completely forgotten, he abandoned the whining puppy to cautiously kneel down next to his boyfriend on the ground. The Yorkie began to trod back towards him, but was distracted quickly when another tiny dog pounced on it.

Kurt watched Puck carefully for a few moments before dropping his gaze to the dog, who looked as though it were in pure heaven. Feeling his lips tug up into a smile at the scene before him, he placed a gentle hand on Puck's thigh, bringing the man out of his haze.

Puck looked over at him, face still bright with his smile, before glancing down at the puppy again. " Isn't she fucking great?"

"It's a she?" Kurt asked absently, running a hand down the puppy's smooth fur.

"Yeah. Uh, my uncle was a dog breeder, so I can like-tell and stuff, you know? Kurt, we gotta…can we…?"

Kurt laughed, the sound always managing to sound like bells to Puck. "Of course we can, but is it going to turn you into a babbling six year old every time you're in the same room?"

Puck glared, though it didn't reach his eyes. He simply leaned over and placed a soothing, thankful kiss on the other man's lips.

"I'll go work out the payment with the frigid bitch out front. Wouldn't want to break up a moment between a boy and his dog," he smirked, leaving Puck with one more kiss before standing up (and brushing off his pants-he _knew_ he should have brought along the lint roller) and heading out the door. Puck smiled after him, just noticing then that the Husky had fallen asleep under his strokes.

He and Kurt were going through some rough shit. The whole 'Julio' scenario was on his mind constantly and he couldn't stop himself before spitting a snarky response whenever he was brought up. And then he felt like an idiot. He _knew_ Kurt would never cheat on him (they'd been together for two and a half years, that was more than enough time to finally develop some trust in someone) but…even after all this time, he felt like he was losing the boy. (And, yeah, sometimes he still considered Kurt a 'boy', even if they were the same age.) He was always wrapped up in his designs-_especially_ with Fashion Week coming up-and it felt like they never talked anymore.

So his solution? Create new common ground for them. For some reason, a pet sounded like a good idea. It was something they could buy together and both take ownership. (The apartment didn't count, since Kurt paid the majority of the bills.) Plus, he'd wanted a dog since he was a kid. Win-win.

And after seeing the indescribable look in Kurt's ice blue eyes, he felt he hadn't had as good an idea since he asked the boy out in the first place.

As if on cue, Kurt re-entered the room, grabbing his coat. "I worked everything out. We're going to come back next Friday to pick him up, that should give us more than enough time to puppy-proof the apartment, stock up on food and other dog-like supplies. I wonder if Juli…You okay, babe?"

Puck glanced down at the sleeping puppy, then back up at his boyfriend. "You…uh, we can't take her home today?"

Kurt smiled sadly at him, running a small, soft hand through his mohawk. "She's only five weeks old; we aren't allowed to bring her home until she's at least at six weeks in. It's just one week, Noah, and then she'll be ours."

And, really, the last bit was all he needed to hear. _Ours_.

* * *

**So, I'll admit I'm not an avid reviewer, but this is sort of ridiculous. I swear if I get another gaggle of favorites and like-three reviews again, I'm gonna hold off on posting for awhile.**


End file.
